dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven
"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" -'Phone Guy' Appearance Phone Guy is a male human with a red rotary phone as a head and usually wears light blue, short-sleeved shirts or a black suit with a red or black tie. You can't see him from the waist down. Description Phone Guy is a non-playable character in "Dayshift at Freddy's" But Playable in the Fairly Evil Ending in "Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo". He is Old Sport's employer and is responsible for monitoring Old Sport's activity around 'Freddy Fazbender's Pizza'. Phone Guy is a man with a red rotary phone as a head, a nod to his nickname from the original "Five Nights at Freddy's" series of games, where he isn't given a name in the game, but is called "Phone Guy" or "Phone Man" by the fans in the FNAF community. Phone Guy is the boss in the joint, as he observes and watches Old Sport's every move and he has the ability to fire you or warn you if you do some sort of insubordinate behavior, such as; choosing inappropriate drawings to put on the walls, peeing on slides, telling jokes about him to children, or dying in public. Despite his serious behavior, He can reference a meme one or two times. Such as at the start of Dayshift at Freddy's 2: Electric Boogaloo, where he references the "Righteous Dude" Meme. Other than that, Phone Guy is deemed to be here against his will, like Purple Guy. Phone Guy even claims that he has been here for 15 years and has a long desire to return to his family of a wife and two sons. However, in a family photo, his two sons are in it and they appear in the pizza joint. Which probably shows that Phone Guy might be lying. Relationships Old Sport His relationship with Old Sport depends on what actions the player chooses. As he has little-to-no contact with Old Sport, until he does something good or bad. Purple Guy The relationship between these two are complicated. As Phone Guy seems to always be bothered by Purple Guy (Dave) in one way or another. But, Phone Guy seems to be trying to keep this place up and running, the complete opposite goal of Purple Guy, and tries to best to keep it that way. Phone Guy also seems to be cautious around Purple Guy, as when he explains to Old Sport when he gets the job that Purple Guy (Dave) is hard to talk to. But, he also seems to be working with him, as he frames Old Sport for the murders that Purple Guy caused. Mike Jr. Phone Guy seems a little annoyed when he has to buy his son a new frontal lobe. He tries to make sure the bullies don't get to a robot, or an employee doesn't bite. For more information on this, type "Mike Jr." in the the wiki's search The Bullies Phone guy has a little relationship, as he is only concerned if Mike (the main bully and Mikey jr.'s older brother) stuffs Mikey Jr.'s head into a robot. Phone Guy's Wife The only relationship seen in the game of Phone Guy and his wife is when his wife asks him to pay for child support, in which Phone Guy says if she is wants it, then she will get payed in Freddy Fazbear pencil toppers, indicating she is an employee.But when the player chooses to go the "Evil Route"(Generally only siding with Purple Guy") and fights Phone Guy,he says after the fight ended that he can kill him and just wants to see Caroline(his wife)again indicating that she's dead. The Truth About Phone Guy (Major Dsaf2 Spoilers) If you choose to help out Phone Guy in Dsaf2, He will eventually reveal to you that, There are many more of him waiting in the location known as The Factory. He is not the same Phone Guy from Colorado (Dsaf1) And is a replacement from the factory to be the manager. This can explain how he Forgets" About you at the start of the game. When on Operation Springtrap, He will explain to you how he can remember fragments of his previous life. '''Trivia' * His audio dialogue, from the "uh" sounds to the full spoken sentences, are taken straight from his phone calls in "Five Nights at Freddy's", "Five Nights at Freddy's 2", and "Five Nights at Freddy's 3". *Phone Guy often names himself as "Scott Cawthon", the name of the author of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. This probably is just a joke to the fact Scott Cawthon himself was the voice actor for the original Phone Guy from the FNaF series. * A picture of Phone Guy's family contains a family picture of a woman in a dress, who also has a phone for a head, and the two brothers from FNAF 4. As this game doesn't completely follow the theories that Purple Guy is the father of the two children. * Phone Guy has a log of all of the murders that took place at all of the Freddy Fazbender's in the Midwest of the US on his account on the company computer. * Phone Guy doesn't seem to be disturbed that his oldest son keeps putting his youngest in Fredbear's mouth and costing him his frontal lobe, it is also seen that those two are his sons, which probably means that his desire to see his family for 15 years is a complete lie. Category:Characters Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF Category:Humans Category:Main Character